


When Oliver Hides

by Pudgeybird



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, dialogue prompt, felicity loud voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudgeybird/pseuds/Pudgeybird
Summary: Just a small fluff piece of Oliver doing something he shouldn't and Felicity's reaction. xoxo
Kudos: 14





	When Oliver Hides

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be finishing the pieces that I've already started (some over a year ago, whoops) but I've been really busy lately and I just fancied writing something so I took to Pinterest to find a prompt for a small piece. My prompt was "I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten" which I found so many ideas for but this is what we've got. Hope you enjoy! XOXO

The door to the foundry creaked open and Oliver immediately cowered behind the stairs, hoping no one would notice his presence. His hopes, however, were not met. 

“OLIVER JONAS QUEEN COME OUT HERE NOW!” 

Not even 3 steps down, Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“I KNOW YOU’RE HERE SO EXPLAIN YOURSELF” 

Oliver slowly emerged to stand in front of the main console, looking like a beaten puppy. His body hunched over in, what seemed to Felicity, an attempt to minimise himself as a target. It wasn’t going to happen. 

“You know Oliver, I woke up on this beautiful Saturday morning and I felt good. I had a decent sleep for once, it’s sunny outside and I had a heavenly cinnamon coffee to start the day. Why on EARTH would you try to ruin that?!!” 

He had no response that he felt would improve her mood any, but it seems like silence wasn’t an option from the frantic tapping of her foot and the deathly look on her face. He may have survived five years in hell, but he was never more scared for his life at that moment. Just as he began to open his mouth to answer, she began talking again. 

“Taking that long to respond makes me think that you have no logical, good reason for this at all. That is so so much worse mister, so maybe come up with something for all of this mess!” 

The last phrase said with increasing volume and anger, especially when paired with the frantic arm gesture towards her lovely station of monitors, one of which had an arrow going straight through it and a constant beeping echoing around the lair. 

“Well, I came in and accidentally pulled out a wire when I was working out and I thought you’d be angry so I tried to plug it back in but then everything turned on at once and then when I tried to run it off. Umm..” 

“WHAT OLIVER?!” Her voice guttural and threatening. 

“I must have pressed the wrong button and then some notification came up but then it went away again really quick and then the buzzing started and I didn’t know if it was self-destructing and the beeping was really annoying so I just picked up an arrow and stabbed it but it didn’t stop.” 

Before he’d even finished, Felicity already sat herself down and booted up the other monitors, instantly stopping the beeping and quickly sweeping the notifications. 

“Well, dummy.” She stared at him. “Next time you pull something out, call me. Or you know, don’t pull out!” 

Oliver’s eyes widened. He could tell she must be preoccupied cleaning up his mess to have not gone instantly red from head to toe. 

“Also, the monitor is only the thing that allows you to see what’s happening on the computer, breaking it will not stop the computer or the beeping.” 

“Well, I’m sorry if I never graduated from MIT.” 

“I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten.” She looked at him and smiled. 

“I am hurt.” He deadpanned. “You’re not mad?” 

“Oh, infinitely but you have to pay for a more up to date version, and I’ll find a way to get you back.” She cringed and began to blush, “Did I say don’t pull out?” 

“Oh yeah, that happened big time. You also told me to call you if I ever did.” He smiled and pretended to recoil as she smacked his arm and walked quickly into the bathroom. 

“I did graduate kindergarten.” He mumbled as Felicity laughed uncontrollably and Diggle emerged from the stairs, questioning what the hell had happened.


End file.
